


A Cat In Skyrim

by Highena



Series: SKZ on Nirn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aedra (Elder Scrolls), Akavir, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Altmer (Elder Scrolls), Angst, Animal Abuse, Animal Transformation, Argonians (Elder Scrolls), Assassination, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Bosmer (Elder Scrolls), Bretons (Elder Scrolls), Cannibalism, Cat Hybrid Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Cat/Human Hybrids, Child Abuse, Daedra (Elder Scrolls), Dark Magic, Dawnguard, Demons, Discrimination, Don't Have to Know Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Canon, Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Drug Use, Dunmer (Elder Scrolls), Dwarf History & Lore, Elf, Elf Culture & Customs, Elves, Empire, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fantasy Culture, Fictional History, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fictional drugs, Ghosts, Horror, Humans, Imperials (Elder Scrolls), Inspired by Skyrim, Khajiit (Elder Scrolls), Kidnapping, Lizard People, M/M, Mages, Medieval, Monsters, Murder, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Necromancy, Nine Divines, Nirn (Elder Scrolls), Nords (Elder Scrolls), Orc Culture, Orcs, Orsimer (Elder Scrolls), Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Racism, Redguards (Elder Scrolls), Rituals, Segregation, Sentient Animals, Sexual Harassment, Shapeshifting, Silverhand - Freeform, Skeletons, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest, Skyrim Spoilers, Slavery, Slow Burn, Spirits, Stormcloaks (Elder Scrolls), Stray Kids in Skyrim, Summoning, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Tamriel (Elder Scrolls), Thalmor (Elder Scrolls) - Freeform, Thalmor Being Assholes (Elder Scrolls), Thieves Guild, Torture, Undead, Vampires, Violence, Volkihar (Elder Scrolls), Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolves, Zombies, and monsters, cat people - Freeform, imperial - Freeform, love that thats a tag, not all of them tho, vigilant of stendarr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highena/pseuds/Highena
Summary: Felix placed the bowl on the duchess, his eyes never leaving his mother's sick form. "You need to eat..." He murmured, already knowing what her reply would be."I'm alright, magrus"The young cat's ears lowered at her response, he fiddled with his fingers as he stared at his lap, he felt helpless and dejected.A rough cough made his ears perk up and brought his attention back to the old bed in front of him. He swiftly grabbed his heaving mothers hands, clutching them gently, like they were the most delicate thing in the world."Please, fado..."The woman smiled painfully, holding a hand up to her son's furred cheek, "Sharrikara, I'm dying... there's nothing left for you here..."Felix choked on a sob, "No Fado Please-"She cut him off, "Go, my little magrus zrim, go find your destiny. Go to Skyrim."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Original Character(s), Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: SKZ on Nirn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001745
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Info page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings may be a bit confusing in here but they'll be explained more in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Got rid of somethings to make it less overwhelming.

_**N** **otice: All of this info is from the Elder Scrolls/Skyrim fandom wiki's or from in the games and is owned by Bethesda and Zenimax including the art, the art IS NOT mine, I do not take credit for anything. Most of the maps have the creators name on them.**_

Some lore first

In the Elder Scrolls series, there is one main continent where mostly everything takes place, this is called Tamriel. Outside of Tamriel, there are 6 other continents as all seen in the picture below of Nirn. (The Planet). 

**Tamriel**

**Tamriel** , also known as Dawn's Beauty in Aldmeris, Starry Heart in Ehlnofex, Starry Heart of Dawn's Beauty, Taazokaan and the Arena, is one of several continents located on Nirn, and has for much of its history been divided into the nine provinces of Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, Elsweyr, Hammerfell, High Rock, Morrowind, Skyrim, the Summerset Isles, and Valenwood.

**MAGIC**

There are four main schools of magic;

 **Destruction** \- Destruction is the mastery of the spell effects that "harm living and nonliving things, and include elemental damage, draining, damaging, vulnerability, and disintegration magical effects. Destruction is typically used by Battlemages.

**Alteration** \- Alteration magic can be used to change the fundamentals of physics and biology. It can harden the caster's skin until it is like armour , cause a lock to pop open without a key, or burden an enemy with invisible weight. Alteration magic's greatest strengths are outside of combat. Many thieves and assassins make use of this school to benefit their careers. 

Alteration is different to Illusion in that it alters the rules of nature, creating a reality that is recognized by everyone rather than in the mind of the caster and its target.

**Illusion** \- Illusion contains a range of spells that play with your enemies' minds. It is an excellent talent for a caster who wishes to swindle a merchant, sneak around undetected, or drive a creature into a frenzy to escape. While illusion spells and magic do not do any direct damage, they are a good supplement to Stealth-focused characters, like thieves, and assassins.

**Conjuration** \- Calling forth creatures from other worlds and creating weapons with Magicka are two of the most beneficial tools a caster can utilize. Because of this, casters of all types make use of the school of Conjuration. Dedicated casters, people who enjoy having creatures to draw enemy fire, and heavy fighters who employ the freedom of movement that conjured armour provides, all benefit from Conjuration. Mages specializing in Conjuration are referred to as Conjurers.

Some examples below:

Conjuration connects the caster’s mind with that of the summoned thing. It is a tenuous link, meant to only lure, hold, and dismiss; but in the hands of a master, it can be much stronger.

 **  
****Necromancy** , a sub-specialization of Conjuration, focuses exclusively on reanimating the corpses of dead humans, animals and other creatures found on Nirn. The practice is considered taboo and evil by most and was made illegal. It is now considered Dark Magic.

**Restoration** \- Restoration magic focuses on spells that cure physical ailments. With restoration, you can heal yourself or others when injured and block damage with protective wards, or cast protective circles on the ground.

Because health is a vital attribute, the Restoration skill benefits a wide variety of character types; most people find themselves utilizing these spells to supplement combat prowess. Every new adventurer starts with knowledge of the basic Healing spell. 

Other types of magic;

**Enchanting** \- Enchanting is a type of arcane crafting that allows the user to add certain magical improvements and buffs to weapons, armour and jewellery.

**Alchemy** \- Alchemy is the art of combining raw ingredients with matching effects to produce potions and poison.

There are other forms of magic, but these are the only important ones right now.

The only way to learn magical spells is through being taught or from reading a spell tome. **Spell Tomes** are spell-containing books. Upon reading a tome, the specific spell contained within is learned, but the tome is destroyed in the process. Spell Tomes may only be read once.

**RACES**

_Races are split into three groups, Mer, Man and Beast. Mer (no they are not mermaids) mostly consists of the elf races, as well as the orc (though some consider them beastfolk). Man are the human races, and beast are the bestial or beastfolk races. A lot of races are extinct, and not all of the existing races are even in Skyrim, but I’ll still add a few into the story that aren’t in Skyrim besides the original ones. I will not list every race I plan to use in the story._

_Some of the races are:_

**MER:** ****

Elves are a humanoid race. Most elves naturally excel at magic casting, all elves have pointed ears. Mer are capable of living for a thousand years, although few ever actually live that long due to disease and violence.

**High Elves -**

****

High Elves or Altmer (Plural: Altmeri, not to be confused with "Aldmer/Aldmeri" which are an ancient race of elves, and usually refer to all mer in general.), or self-titled "Cultured People", are a tall, golden-skinned race, hailing from Summerset Isle. In the Empire, "High" is often understood to mean proud or snobbish, and as the Altmer generally personify these characteristics, the "lesser races" generally resent them.

Altmer live two to three times as long as humans; with a 200-year-old Altmer being old and a 300-year-old Altmer being very, very old. Altmer consider themselves to be the most civilized culture of Tamriel.

The Altmer are the most strongly gifted in the arcane arts of all the races, and they are very resistant to diseases. However, they are also somewhat vulnerable to magicka, fire, frost, and shock, which makes them very weak against their strongest point - magic. 

**Dark Elves** \- The dark elves, also known as the Dunmer (Plural: Dunmeri), are a race of elves that hail from Morrowind that have glowing blood-red eyes with greyish and ashy skin tones that range from shades of blue to green.

"Dark" is commonly understood as meaning such characteristics as "dark-skinned", "gloomy", "ill-favoured by fate" and so on. The Dunmer and their national identity, however, embrace these various connotations with enthusiasm.

After the eruption of Red Mountain, many Dunmer fled to Skyrim, where they have endured extreme prejudice as a result of their elven heritage and status as refugees or slaves.

Their combination of powerful intellects with strong and agile physiques produce superior warriors and sorcerers. On the battlefield, Dunmer are noted for their skill with a balanced integration of the sword, the bow and destruction magic. Dunmer live two to three times as long as humans; with a 200-year-old Dunmer being old and a 300-year-old Dunmer being very, very old.

Dunmer distrust and are treated distrustfully by other races. They are often proud, clannish, ruthless, and cruel, from an outsider's point of view, but greatly value loyalty and family. Young female Dunmer have a reputation for promiscuity in some circles. Despite their powerful skills and strengths, the Dunmer's vengeful nature, age-old conflicts, betrayals, and ill-reputation prevent them from gaining more influence. 

**Wood Elves** \- Wood elves, or also called the Bosmer (Plural: Bosmeri) are one of the smallest races in Tamriel that hail from Valenwood, with males being smaller than females. They are born with skin colours ranging from light brown to pale tan to light green. Some Bosmer may also have small horns or antlers.

The Bosmer rejected the stiff, formal traditions of Aldmeri high culture, preferring a more romantic, simple existence in harmony with the land and its wild beauty and creatures. They are relatively nimble and quick in body compared to their more "civilized" Altmeri cousins (who often look down upon the Bosmer as unruly and naive).

Bosmer live two to three times as long as humans; with a 200-year-old Bosmer being old and a 300-year-old Bosmer being very, very old. Though they are considered less influential than some of their Elven brethren.

The best archers in all of Tamriel, the Bosmer snatch and fire arrows in one continuous motion; they are even rumoured to have invented the bow. They have many natural and unique abilities; notably, they can command simple-minded creatures and have a nearly chameleon-like ability to hide in forested areas as well as a forbidden ability to shapeshift. Many in the forests of Valenwood follow the tenets of the Green Pact. These "Green Pact Bosmer" are religiously carnivorous and cannibalistic and do not harm the vegetation of Valenwood, though they are not averse to using wooden or plant-derived products created by others. They have natural resistances to both poisons and diseases.

**Orcs** \- The Orsimer (Plural: Orsimeri) (Aldmeris for Cursed Folk or Pariah Folk in ancient times, are the brusque elves of the Wrothgarian Mountains, Dragontail Mountains, Valenwood, and Orsinium (literally translated as "Orc-Town").

With skin tones ranging from light green to dark brown, a heavily muscular frame, and considerable stature the Orsimer stands apart amongst Mer and Men. They also are the only race to display tusks. 

Born without the magical affinity of their Mer cousins, and following in the footsteps of their revered God, the Orcs have developed a strong warrior culture that makes them highly valuable in hand-to-hand combat. They often excel as adventurers and legionnaires in the Imperial Legion. This is not to say that they cannot wield magic, however. 

Orcs are the second tallest race, standing slightly shorter than Altmer (High Elves).

They are noted for their unshakable courage in war and their unflinching endurance of hardships. Orcs have elven blood, but this heritage is greatly dismissed and not recognized by others, mainly elves, and as such, they are usually considered to be both Beastfolk and Goblin-ken instead of elvish.

In the past, Orcs were widely feared and hated by the other nations and races of Tamriel, with people considering them as barbaric. However, they have slowly won acceptance in the Empire, in particular for their distinguished service in the Emperor's Legions. Not everyone is accepting of them though, so they tend to keep to themselves.

Orc armourers are prized for their craftsmanship, and Orc warriors in heavy armour are among the finest front-line troops in the Empire and are fearsome when using their berserker rage. Orcs have a lifespan similar to that of humans. 

**Dwemer** \- The Dwemer (Plural: Dwemeris) (also referred to as the Dwarves, Deep-Elves, Deep Folk, Deep Ones, People of the Deep, or the under-Elves) were an ancient "Lost Race" of Mer who were remnants of the early Aldmer, and lived primarily in the region of Dwemereth.

Mer used the term "Dwemer," roughly translated as "People of the Deep." The term also connoted "deep-delving," "profound," and "close-counselled." Men commonly refer to them as "Dwarves," in reference to the fables of the Giants seeing them as small.

(These pictures and videos aren't Dwemer, but rather their creations; Animunculi)

The Dwemer were an advanced race and civilization, in many respects far ahead of the other races and civilizations of their time. They are well known for their skill and revolutionary developments in technology, engineering, crafting methods, metalwork, stonework, architecture, city-planning, science, mathematics, magic, and the academic arts.

The Dwemer are known for being the subjects of one of the greatest mysteries in all of Tamriel. In 1E 700, during the Battle of Red Mountain, for reasons still debated and under circumstances still under investigation, the Dwemer seemingly disappeared. It is still being debated who or what caused the Dwemer to disappear, as well as whether they disappeared all at once or over a long period of time.

The Dwemer appear to have been a highly technologically advanced and particularly dogmatic race. Others races have still not cracked the secret behind their metal. Their mastery of steam and geothermal power through tapping into the natural lava sources under Morrowind allowed them to create airships, sentient machines, mechanical observatories, and lighting systems that continued to work for centuries without any maintenance. Most of their settlements are still inhabited by Animunculi, enchanted mechanical guardians, commonly known as "Centurions" or "Spheres". This has made reclaiming the Dwemer cities and buildings impossible, for if anyone but their masters enter a Dwemer city, the Animunculi come to life and defend their home to the death, killing any intruders and making it near impossible to research the Dwemers highly advanced creations. This has caused every Dwemer city to slowly crumble away until they are nothing but uninhabitable ruins full of slumbering sentient robots. However, this does not stop the average adventurer from exploring these ruins to found out the Dwemers secrets and steal its many lost treasures.

**Falmer** \- The Falmer are blind, corrupted descendants of the ancient Snow Elves that live deep beneath the surface of Skyrim. They are roughly man-sized, but hunched over and "ugly", resembling creatures of goblin-kind more than their own Mer ancestors. They have no noses, only bat-like long slits for nostrils, their ears are distinctly pointed, their skin pallid, and have no eyes.

The Snow Elves were a proud and prosperous race of mer who occupied a portion of modern-day Skyrim until they were displaced by the invading Nords. Many of the ancient Snow Elves were betrayed in a deal for asylum they struck with the Dwemer. The Dwemer forced their wards to subsist only on toxic fungi which twisted them into sightless slaves. It's the descendants of these slaves who many of the people of Tamriel have come to know as the Falmer, while their grand ancestors are remembered as Snow Elves. The Falmer were able to adapt to life underground, but have lost the sophistication the Snow Elves exhibited. When the Dwemer disappeared, the Falmer spread throughout the Dwemer cities, but the trauma the Dwemer put them through had left the Falmer feeling a need to conquer and kill. The Falmer started to raid the surface of the land, killing cattle, travellers, and stealing babies.

**MAN:**

Man, meaning human, is used to refer to any of the human races of Nirn. Most humans have a lifespan of 100 years.

**Nords** \- Nords, also known as Sons of Snow, are a race of men from the province of Skyrim. They are typically regarded as light-skinned, fair-haired which is often braided, and imposing in size and build.

The Nords have a natural resistance to the frost, which evolved due to their settlement in the northern, colder reaches of Nirn, and are known for their prowess as warriors.

Nord culture centres on the quest for honour and glory, with emphasis also on the family and community. Nords see themselves as eternal outsiders and invaders, and even when they conquer and rule another people; they feel no kinship with them. Coming from a warlike culture, they believe that an honourable death in battle will grant them entrance into Sovngarde.

The Nords have a reputation of being fierce proud warriors. Nord warriors are said to value their fierce independence, are hardy in the thankless severity of their lands, and are comfortable with appalling violence as a daily occurrence. Their armour and weaponry reflects their boisterous fury, but may also be revered as part of a family's trappings. For the Nord is a warrior race, and all from the goat farmer to the High King own an armament of some kind.

They are the second tallest race, only being shorter than High elves.

**Imperials -** Imperials, also known as Cyrodilics or Cyrodiils, are a race of men from Cyrodiil, the province in the centre of Tamriel. Imperials can be differentiated from Bretons and Nords by their fair to swarthy skin, as opposed to the typically fairer complexion of Bretons and Nords. However, Imperial skin tone is not as dark as that of Redguards. Imperials also have slightly sharper faces than other races of men. 

The Imperials are considered clever and industrious, as well as educated and well-spoken. Placing faith in hard work, education, and discipline, they are known for their enlightened rule of law and government. Imperials also make for shrewd diplomats and traders.

The Imperials accept freedom of religion alongside different cultures, and their Empires are held together by a strong Emperor, the bureaucracy, the rule of law, and the Legions. Throughout the social classes where Imperial culture has flourished, education and wealth is broadly distributed, allowing many citizens to become literate. Imperial culture also enables free trade within the lands of the Empire. Slavery is commonly shunned by Imperial ways, and is illegal within Imperial land.

**Bretons -** Bretons (meaning half) are the human descendants who hail from the province of High Rock. They are the descendants of either an Aldmeri-Nedic or Aldmeri-Atmoran (Nedic and Atmoran are ancient races of men) hybrid race of the First Era and are consequently termed as 'the mongrel race of Tamriel.' Their elven blood is heavily diluted, due to their ancestors intermingling with the Nordic population in Skyrim and High Rock.

Bretons are sometimes called "Manmeri" as a result of the interbreeding, literally translating to 'man-elf.' Although their Aldmeri ancestry is shadowed by their appearance, they still inherit the magical affinity of their elven blood. Their physical features resemble their Nedic ancestors, including their pale skin tone and the obvious physical resemblance to Imperials/Nords, but some still inherit the frail, sharp appearance of the elves, along with the arrogance, and some do have slight points in their ears.

They are pure spell weavers and are advanced in all the Arcane arts. While lacking in physical skill, they make up for it in their ability to resist and cast spells that overwhelm most people. They are united in culture and language, but are divided politically.

**Redguards** \- The Redguards are a race of humans who hail from the lost continent of Yokuda and now reside primarily in the province of Hammerfell. Due to their swift and decisive conquest of Hammerfell, the Redguards are renowned as some of the most naturally gifted warriors in Tamriel. 

The Redguards' innate agility and a high level of endurance allow them to excel in any activity that demands sustained effort. Most notably in combat. They are largely average in height, with a well-muscled and sturdy physique. Also, they are blessed with a very hardy constitution that allows them to resist poison. In appearance, the Redguards' skin tone can range from light brown to black and their hair texture ranges from thick and wavy to tightly curled and wiry.

The Redguard (or "Yokudan") culture is martial by nature. Every man, woman and child is schooled in the art of war and combat from a very young age. This would explain why they have never truly been defeated by any invading force since their arrival in Tamriel. From Tiber Septim to the Aldmeri Dominion, none have been able to completely assimilate the Redguards, much less defeat them outright. 

**BEASTFOLK:**

Beastfolk or Beastmen (Aldmeris: Betmer, "beast mer") is the collective term used to refer to bestial races. Drastically different, culturally and physiologically, from men and mer, the Beastfolk possess different skeletal structures and metabolic processes (even amongst themselves). 

**Khajiit** \- Khajiit (Plural: Khajiiti) are a cat-like, usually humanoid people who come from Elsweyr, known for high intelligence and agility. These traits make them very good thieves and acrobats, but Khajiit are also fearsome warriors. However, they are rarely known to be mages. 

Khajiit anatomy differs greatly from both men and elves, not only because of their fur, tail, and sometimes toe-walking stance, but also their digestive system and metabolism. Khajiit have a lifespan similar to that of humans. The foreign appearance and behaviour of Khajiit make them common targets of racial discrimination.

The Khajiit, along with the Argonians, inhabited Tamriel long before the elves arrived (which could mean the two beast races are possibly native to Tamriel, unlike humans or mer, which migrated to Tamriel.)

Many Khajiit disdain weapons in favour of their natural claws. They make excellent thieves due to their natural agility and unmatched acrobatic abilities. Many Khajiit are also warriors, although this is mainly true of the Cathay and Cathay-raht, while the other breeds are quadrupedal - either muscular and extremely hardy or lithe and very agile. In addition to their native quickness, Khajiit have developed a natural proficiency in stealth, and have the added benefit of native night vision. These skills, combined with the general tendency of humans and elves to look down on them as "beasts," lead many Khajiit outside of their home province to become bandits or professional thieves and assassins. Many Khajiit like to adorn themselves in piercings.

Ta'agra is the language spoken by the Khajiit of Elsweyr. Although many natives of Elsweyr can speak Tamrielic, it is not uncommon for Khajiit to interject Ta'agra words or phrases into their sentences. Khajiit notably tend to have a speech pattern that consists of talking in the third person when speaking in Tamrielic.

Both a Khajiit's appearance and physiology depend on the Lunar Lattice of Masser and Secunda (Nirn's two moons) during the time of its birth. These appearances can vary drastically from one breed to another, with some Khajiit resembling the common house cat, other Khajiit resembling huge bipedal jaguars, and others being almost indistinguishable from Men or Mer.

The main variants or "furstock" of Khajiit can be separated into four distinct groups, each depending on the phases of Nirn's larger moon, Masser. Depending on the phase of Masser, the Khajiit will take on one of four main appearances.

Full | Waxing | New | Waning  
---|---|---|---  
Large Quadruped | Large Biped | Small Biped | Small Quadruped  
  
Within the four groups are more variants which depend on the phase of Nirn's smaller moon, Secunda. The variations due to Secunda are more subtle than the variations due to Masser. Secunda's phases determine how bestial any born Khajiit appears; during its waxing phase, a Khajiit appears less bestial, while during its waning phase a Khajiit will appear more bestial.

###  Khajiit breeds

In all, there are seventeen known breeds of Khajiit, though there are supposedly more than twenty:

**Masser Full Phase - Large Quadrupeds**  
---  
Secunda Full | Secunda Waxing | Secunda New | Secunda Waning  
  
**Senche** – The Senche is a fierce, non-humanoid, tiger-like Khajiit not unlike the Pahmar-raht and is roughly the size of an Altmer when standing on its hind legs. The Senche is also one of the few Khajiit to be used as a steed by other Khajiit. This is thought to be voluntary, but is unconfirmed.

| 

**Senche-raht** – The Senche-raht looks a lot like the Senche, but is by far the largest of known Khajiit breeds, standing at twice the size of any Altmer. These Khajiit received the term "battlecats" for their use as steeds, though they are slower than their Senche counterparts.

| 

**Pahmar** – Sharing the appearance of a Tiger, the Pahmar is usually just as large and fearsome. They are not Obligate-Quadruped.

| 

**Pahmar-raht** – Similar in appearance to the Pahmar, but is much larger, stronger and fiercer. And like the Pahmar, are also not Obligate-Quadruped.  
  
**Masser Waxing Phase - Large Bipeds**  
Secunda Full | Secunda Waxing | Secunda New | Secunda Waning  
  
**Cathay** – The Cathay are a relatively common type of Humanoid, fur-skinned Khajiit with a classic tail and cat ears, that are seen throughout Cyrodiil and Skyrim. They're larger and stronger than Suthay-raht.

| 

**Cathay-raht** – Still maintaining their agility, the Cathay-Raht look almost identical to the Cathay, but are a larger and more powerful jaguar-like Khajiit, often described as "jaguar-men."

|  **Tojay** – There is little known of the Tojay, other than that it prefers the Tenmar Forest and southern marshes and jungles of Elsweyr. |  **Tojay-raht** – Little is known of the Tojay-raht, other than that it is larger than the Tojay and lives in the same area.  
**Masser New Phase – Small Bipeds**  
Secunda Full | Secunda Waxing | Secunda New | Secunda Waning  
**Ohmes** – Almost indistinguishable from Bosmer, the only notable anatomical difference between the Ohmes and Bosmer is the Ohmes' shorter height. |  **Ohmes-raht** – Similar in physiology and appearance to the Ohmes, the Ohmes-Raht differ in stature, being closer to the height and appearance of Men, except for thin fur on some parts of their body and a tail. | 

**Suthay** – Similar in height to the Ohmes but with much more cat-like features including high set ears and facial features, a long tail and digitigrade legs.

| 

**Suthay-raht** – Suthay-raht have similar features to the Suthay but are taller, around the height of Men. Suthay-raht are the most common breed seen in Morrowind.  
  
**Masser Waning Phase – Small Quadrupeds**  
Secunda Full | Secunda Waxing | Secunda New | Secunda Waning  
  
**Alfiq** – Small in stature and a quadruped, the Alfiq resemble housecats.

| 

**Alfiq-raht** – Little is known of the Alfiq-raht, other than that it is larger than the Alfiq.

| 

**Dagi** – Larger in stature than the Alfiq, the Dagi are lanky, humanoid, lightweight Khajiit with fur skin, cat ears and a tail, that typically live atop the branches of trees. They are not obligate-quadrupeds.

| 

**Dagi-raht** – Identical to the Dagi except they are slightly larger than the Dagi, the Dagi-raht still live atop the branches of trees like their cousins and are also not obligate-quadrupeds.  
  
**Dragons** \- Dragons (or Dovah in their tongue; "Dov" refers to Dragons as a race) are non-humanoid, large reptilian, winged beasts originally native to Akavir that were once widespread throughout Tamriel. Despite their bestial appearance, they are sentient and known as much for their intelligence and wisdom as they are for their raw, uncontrolled power. They possess their own spoken and written language, and are capable of comprehending other languages. They, for the most part, consider non-Dovah to be weak-minded.

Some words in their spoken language can be projected into a powerful magic known as the Thu'um (literally "Storm Voice") which is known to some simply as "The Voice," but widely known as "Shouts." Mortals (Men, Mer and other Beastfolk) are able to learn these "Shouts" though it is extremely hard and takes years and is nearly unheard of. The creator of Dragons, Akatosh, can gift this power to a mortal by giving them the soul of a dragon, but this is considered a legend by most, and only usually believed by Nords.

Dragons are large, scaled creatures, easily several times larger than a human or elf. They have long, slender extremities, with thin bat-like wings and ridges of spikes along their back. Dragons have three sharp talons and one vestigial digit known as a dewclaw on each of their legs.

Dragons were widely believed to be nothing but a legend for much of the late history of men, until recently.

Dragons are well-known for their affinity for magic which, among other things, grants them the abilities to speak and fly despite their lack of lips or aerodynamic frame. There are several varieties of dragon that come in a range of colours. Blessed with remarkable intelligence, they are nonetheless susceptible to feelings of pride and melancholy. They are distrustful creatures, even of each other. Despite this, they are also somewhat social, and can be driven mad by captivity and isolation. As the immortal children of Akatosh, they are especially attuned to the flow of time, and they feel an innate urge to dominate others that is near-impossible to overcome. In the mind of a dragon, being powerful and being right are the same, thus they make no distinction between speaking and fighting; battles between them are actually deadly verbal debates.

Although dragons are immortal, their physical form can be destroyed. Although they may appear to have been killed, dragons defeated in such a manner are not truly dead and can rise again. This is due to the unique properties of dragon souls, which generally persist eternally due to the link between a dragon's soul and its physical remains being far stronger than that of a mortal. The main exception to this is if the soul is consumed by a fellow dragon. This grants the recipient a portion of the knowledge and life essence of their fallen opponent, but it also destroys the dragon permanently, rendering it beyond the ability of any ritual to resurrect.

**Argonians -** Argonians or Saxhleel are an oviparous race of humanoid reptilian people native to the large and marshy province of Tamriel known as Black Marsh or Argonia. Though the other races often refer to them as "lizards" or the "Lizard Folk" instead, especially when meaning to be derogatory. They share a lot with usual reptiles, almost always having some form of horns or fins atop their heads, and sport a long reptilian tail and scaly skin that can be just about any colour as well as claws, sharp teeth and slitted pupils. Argonians can be found in smaller numbers throughout the continent, and are one of the few races completely unrelated to men and mer, and think of themselves as coming from, and ultimately returning to, the Hist.

Enigmatic and intelligent, the Argonians are experts of guerrilla tactics, and their natural abilities suit their swampy homeland. They have developed immunities to diseases that have plagued many would-be explorers in the region, and they are capable of easily exploring underwater locations due to their ability to breathe water. 

Very little is known about the Argonian culture as of the Fourth Era. The difficult terrain within the Black Marsh, coupled with the apparent isolationist policies of the Argonians, renders this largely a mystery. It is known that great emphasis is placed upon the Hist, the strange trees that are abundant in the Marsh. Even what little is known about the Hist is the subject of much rumour and speculation. It is believed that the Argonians are somehow co-dependent upon the trees, and that the Hist forms some sort of hive-mind.


	2. Chapter 1: Skyrim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a prologue, which is why it's so short, chapters after this will be much longer

Felix entered the small hut, shutting the door slowly before descending the small clay steps into their little home. Books and a few potions filled a small shelf on one wall, while a wolf's head was on the other, it's oily black lifeless eyes seemed to stare at him. He always told his mother to get rid of it, but she was so proud of having taken down the burly creature with just a dagger, and so hung it up like a trophy.

The Khajiit squatted down at the firepit in the middle of the room. He grabbed one of the many ceramic bowls stacked beside the pit, dipping a ladle into the pot which hung over the pit, and filled the bowl of the sloshy brown liquid from within it. 

Dropping the spoon he stood back up, blowing slowly on the hot soup as he made his way to the other end of the hut, where a closed-door stood tightly tucked away.

Felix gently knocked on the door, opening it slowly when a mumbled "Come in" answered. Shutting the door, he stared down at the sickly form shivering under the pelts on the bed. He forced the tears pricking at his eyes away as he let a tight-lipped smile spread on his face when his mother turned to greet him, her ghostly pale face shimmering in sweat as her dark blue eyes sagged with much-needed sleep.

Felix placed the bowl of food on the drawers beside the door, grabbing the bowl already sitting there full of water and crushed herbs.

"My son, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while." Her voice was weak and croaky.

Felix sighed sadly. "I was only here an hour ago to give you some medicine, fado."

His mother seemed to freeze, staring down at the floor as she sat up, her pointy, fluffy ears falling back, he frowned, "It's ok."

"I'm sorry... my memories are all over the place lately." A sad chuckle left her lips.

Felix shook his head, "It's because of the sickness, it's not your fault, you don't need to apologise." She smiled back at him before spotting the bowl in his hands.

Felix sat on the bed, "Fado, here, drink." He lifted the bowl up to her face, watching her eye it warily, before finally deciding to comply. She allowed him to tip the lip of the bowl to her mouth, watching in anguish as she struggled to swallow the cold liquid down her sore throat. She was getting skinnier these days, he noticed, the frail green dress she wore couldn't hide this, especially with how skeletal her arms and face were. It had now been two weeks since she refused to try and take a step out of bed. 

The old Khajiit sighed as she pulled away from the ceramic bowl in her son's claws, falling back into the bear skinned bed. 

"Tonsh jer. (Thank You)," She whispered croakily.

Felix placed the bowl on the duchess, his eyes never leaving his mother's sick form. "You need to eat..." He murmured, already knowing what her reply would be.

"I'm alright, magrus"

The young cat's ears lowered at her response, he fiddled with his fingers as he stared at his lap, he felt helpless and dejected.

A rough cough made his ears perk up and brought his attention back to the old bed in front of him. He swiftly grabbed his heaving mothers hands, clutching them gently, like they were the most delicate thing in the world.

"Please, fado..." 

The woman smiled painfully, holding a hand up to her son's furred cheek, "Sharrikara, I'm dying... there's nothing left for you here..."

Felix choked on a sob, "No Fado Please-"

She cut him off, "Go, my little magrus zrim, go find your destiny. Go to Skyrim."

“W-what?” He squinted his eyes in confusion, a groan leaving his lips at the change of topic, “No, I want to stay here with you, stop always saying this!” 

She shook her head sadly, “You know you can’t stay here. It's not safe for you-” 

“No, please… please… stop.“ Shaking his head he sobbed as he grit his teeth, “I can’t do this without you… I'm not going anywhere! And neither are you!”

The woman hushed him, resting her forehead against his, “You’re strong and brave, I know you can do this. You’ll find people, friends, a lover, you’ll find a new family to fight for and love you for who you are, not what you are. You don't need me anymore. I love you, my son, always remember that.” She mumbled before he felt her relax in his arms, her breath falling softly on his neck in quiet snores. He inhaled shakily, gently pulling her off him and laying her back down on the bed, before tucking her in gently.

She always did this, refused to eat, seemed to forget what day it was, then lost it and rambled on about how he should go to Skyrim and leave her, it was getting old, yet every time she lost it, it didn't affect him any less. His mother was very sick and confused, her mind frail and dying. But she wouldn't actually die, he'd make sure of it, the tomes and herbs he bought for healing would make sure of it.

The next day when he entered with another bowl of food, ready to place it beside the many others on the drawers, he took one look at the room and screamed and dropped it, the contents spilling over the floor.

The withered body of his mother lay still and unmoving atop the bed, her empty eyes staring at his tear-filled ones.

Felix slowly stepped towards the bed, dropping to his knees as he slowly wrapped his arms around her form, gently resting her head against his neck as he held her close. He cried as he mourned the loss of his mother and the only loved one he had left. He cried until he could cry no more, until his throat was swollen and speaking hurt, until the sun was high in the sky into the next day and the body in his arms was awfully hard and no longer had any warmth to it.

  
  
  
  
  


He stood with his head lowered as her body burned, flames engulfing her wrapped corpse and eating her flesh like a hungry animal. Hot fire licked his palm and dripped onto the dirt under his cloth-wrapped feet. He could feel its warmth on his fingertips, feel its power, hungry and raw. He could feel how it longed to be let free in a burst of wildfire. The urge was strong, to let it have its way.

Felix clenched his fist, extinguishing the flame with a sigh. He lifted his head back, long fluffy ears twitching and half braided snowy hair swaying in the wind, as birds flew around overhead, singing to their heart's content.

“Go to Skyrim, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know (if you read the info page) Khajiit have their own language they speak, and although Felix is fluent in English/Tamrielic (Which is why he doesn't talk in the third person), he'll still use Ta'agra words and sentences now and then throughout the story. Some I will explain in the story with brackets, others I will not and only explain later on in the story, or straight after in the notes. Here are some you've seen so far and their meanings:
> 
> Sharrikara - Sharri means lucky and Kara means happy, together they make Felix's Ta'agra name.  
> Tonsh jer - Thank you  
> Fado - Mum, mother, mama  
> Magrus - Sun  
> Magrus zrim - Sunshine
> 
> If you're curious about a word that I haven't explained, or can't wait for the notes each chapter cause ur lAzy, then you can just use this Ta'agra translator: https://www.taagra.com/translator.php.


End file.
